Hated Relationship
by NiennaAngel
Summary: TalaxEnrique The two love each other, but the forbidden nature of their relationship is a problem. MATURE content included!


I know that I have other oneshots that I'm supposed to be writing, but after writing the TalaxEnrique drabble for Kisses I just had to write this oneshot. It's basically an expanded version of the drabble with a few differences too. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Dedicated to Winter-Rae

* * *

Tala hated his relationship with Enrique. The European blonde was fun to be with and it was only when they were together that Tala felt it acceptable to be himself and not the bastard he pretended to be in front everyone else. Being with Enrique wasn't the problem. The problem revolved around the fact that they had to hide their relationship from everyone; including their friends. Enrique's family was constantly reminding him that he needed to find a wife and have children that could one day inherit the Tornatore fortune. That didn't sit well with the couple mostly because Tala was completely male and dominant in their relationship. There was no getting around either of those two things and it meant sneaking out to Enrique's little used properties to spend time together. Tala sighed as he watched the sun set so picturesquely. He hated his relationship.

He was currently visiting his Italian lover in one of the Tornatore cottages across Italy. This particular one was located in the heart of the Tuscan countryside. Tala stretched as he looked out over the vineyard that was also located on this particular property. One of the family's many businesses was in the selling of their exquisite wines. Tala had to admit that one of the reasons he requested that they come back to this place was because it was easy to access the wine. He looked over his shoulder briefly to see if his lover had come back into the bedroom yet, but no such luck. Enrique was taking a call from his father in the study next to the master bedroom so Tala was simply waiting for him to get back so that he could reaffirm their love. He hated his relationship with Enrique. He really did. It was too bad that he'd never be able to leave the serpent behind.

Enrique walked into the room with a massive headache that always seemed to be there when he talked to his family these days. His father had decided that it was high time he find a suitable wife which meant two hours of arguing over why the twenty-year-old blonde wasn't ready to get married without letting it slip that he'd already found the love of his life in a certain redheaded Russian wolf. Unfortunately, said wolf was male and unsuitable to be the love of his life as far as his family was concerned. The serpent crawled onto the bed he'd been sharing with Tala for a week and watched his lover on the balcony. He had gotten lucky when he found Tala. There was just something about the wolf that made him so incredibly happy. He hated his relationship with Tala though. He hated all the sneaking around and lying, but the thing he hated the most was the pain he could sometimes see reflected in ice blue eyes after they made love.

The wolf looked over his shoulder to see Enrique observing him from his seat on their bed. Tala walked over and pushed Enrique down onto his back with his motives clearly stated in his eyes. Enrique blinked up at him and smiled softly. "You're extra forward today" he stated as Tala started placing kisses all along his neck. It wasn't long before Tala had him stripped naked and speechless. He shifted under Tala's calloused hands and hot mouth. A soft gasp escaped his mouth as Tala's teeth tugged at one of his nipples. He could barely keep his eyes open to watch as Tala treated his nerves to such an amazing show. Tala lifted lust hazed eyes to see the look of pure ecstasy on Enrique's face and remembered why it was he stayed. He would have to start working faster if he wanted to have just as much pleasure as his lover, but that wouldn't be a problem. Enrique could barely shift beneath him let alone take off Tala's clothes so the redhead stripped while clouded baby blues watched. Tala shifted just enough so that he could bring their lips together in a heated kiss that would keep Enrique distracted while he prepped him for entry. Their first time had been incredibly painful for the blonde because Tala had been too impatient. Since then he had learned to be gentle and knew Enrique's pain limits. This part of their relationship was solid, but that didn't stop them from hating it.

Tala didn't waste time in pushing into his lover, but he did prolong the pleasure and ecstasy as long as he could. When they first started making love Enrique had little self control, but now he could hold out almost as long as Tala. Each thrust was meant to bring up a different type of firework display inside their bodies and build towards the explosion at the end. With a wordless cry of pure rapture Enrique came only seconds before Tala thrust deep inside him for the last time before losing control himself. "Enrique" he gasped softly as he collapsed on top of the blond completely spent. Tala placed a light kiss on Enrique's lips as their breathing started to slow. Tala really hated being in a relationship with the intoxicating blond looking up at him with so much love in his eyes.

Enrique snuggled into Tala's side with a content sigh. The contentment didn't stay long though as he saw that tortured look reappear in his lover's eyes. He had no idea how to make it better for Tala except to be disowned by his family. That wasn't likely to happen though. He was the only person who could inherit the family business. His cousins were all girls so instead of being disowned he would probably face a worse fate. No, he wouldn't be the one to suffer directly. His family would take away Tala in a way that he could never come back. Enrique shifted and placed a light kiss on his wolf's lips before burying his face into his strong chest. His family could never find out about Tala because the redhead would never survive. He hated that part of their relationship.

Tala wrapped his arms tightly around Enrique's slim, tanned body happy to be holding him so close. The soft kiss hadn't surprised him at all. He knew that he wasn't hiding the pain their relationship caused him and that it was hurting Enrique too. The blond did his best to correct the situation, but there wasn't anything he could do. Tala would never allow him to abandon his family to be with him because he didn't think he was worth the sacrifice. Tala placed a light kiss on top of Enrique's head to let him know that it was okay even though their relationship wasn't what it should be. It was enough to be together like this or it had to be at least. There could never be more and they would die with less.

Enrique had almost died once. Tala had called off their affair which resulted in the blonde attempting suicide. Luckily his teammates found him before the bottle of pills could do too much damage. The redhead had been on the next flight out and hadn't left until Enrique's family arrived two months later. They had been at the vacation home in the Caribbean when it happened and couldn't be bothered to return early just because their heir was in the hospital. Tala hated them for that, but he hated their relationship more. They needed each other so badly and yet they couldn't really be together. It was forbidden, but maybe that's what made it so exciting.

Enrique stretched as he woke in the morning to find Tala setting a breakfast tray on the bedside table. He loved Tala with all his heart, he really did. That didn't make things easy for them. Tala slipped beneath the covers waiting for Enrique to cuddle up to him before moving the tray onto his lap. He watched his Italian pick at the food halfheartedly knowing full well what was wrong. This was their last day in the cottage. Tala's flight back to Moscow left at 10 that night. Enrique was expected back in Rome by midnight. It meant that the blonde couldn't take Tala to the airport. That wasn't a change for the routine. There were too many paparazzi at the airport for it to be safe to go together. It was better that they said goodbye at the cottage before going their separate ways only to count the number of days until they could see each other again.

They hated their relationship, but they could never give up the one that made it okay to love with all they had. No matter how much hate there was for the way they lived it was never enough to outweigh the love they shared whenever they could steal a few moments together.

* * *

Tala: That's angsty for you.

Enrique: Explicit too.

Angst? Explicit? I'm so glad you noticed! That would be me finding creative ways to deal with my stress levels.

Enrique: You're on vacation.

I have a four day weekend. That's not a vacation. -sighs- Oh well. The semester is almost over then I'll get a real vacation. Please review!


End file.
